A non-polymer catechin is a natural polyphenol compound present in a tea leaf or the like, and has various physiological activities. Accordingly, its application to food and drink has been attracting attention. Of such applications, a packaged beverage containing a large amount of the non-polymer catechin has been developed because the beverage can be easily ingested as a lifestyle habit and is portable.
However, the packaged beverage containing the non-polymer catechin at a high concentration has strong bitterness or astringency derived from the non-polymer catechin, and hence involves an unpleasant feeling or a feeling of disgust in some cases. For example, a method involving blending the beverage with a cyclodextrin or a peptide has been known as means for suppressing such unpleasant bitterness (Patent Documents 1 and 2).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-3-168046
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-10-004919